Inside Out
by Kuro49
Summary: RK. Behind God’s back, they commit the sin of lust and love. They need no reason, as they had none to begin with.


I want something dirty! Really… dirty? XD Well I don't know whether this is really dirty or not but I just needed to vent out my frustration (not sexual!) from school out. I guess school really cause you to want some lemons… I don't own! Even though I have plenty of smutty pics of these two. ;D

XXX

**Inside Out**

XXX

They closed the door, silencing the noisy voices outside. The hinges creaked and groaned in protest, a halfhearted attempt that was easily ignored. The floorboards were squeaking and moaning, almost in a tired response to the door's complaints as their boots contacted with the surface.

"Are you sure, Yuu?" He leaned over, peering at the other with a curious green eye.

"Don't ask me that." He pulled uncomfortably at a stray ebony lock. Perhaps his cheeks were burning with shame but none could see it as he buried his face into his hands.

"Well, I just don't want to get hit afterwards." He tugged the other's hands away and could immediately feel an intense blue glare. And then he muttered under his breath. "Or be accused of rape…"

He refused to reply or retort, just clammed his mouth shut as he sat on the chair in his room. The other eventually sat on the bed tapping an amused song into the folds of the tangled sheets beneath his body weight. "Is this your first time?"

"No." He reluctantly replied, voice surprisingly truthful as he glided a hand through his loose stringy hair. Rabi reached out, wrapping a hand around a bony wrist. "Second time?"

"No." The redhead pulled, bringing Kanda off the seat and on to the bed. A twist of a hand with a simple roll of his hips and Kanda lay on the bed, back flat against the useless sheets. "Third time?"

Kanda paused, pondering as he searched through the unorganized mess of folders in his head. And all the while their eyes held on to the same gaze, until the very last syllable fell off his lips. "Not sure."

One.

Two.

Three.

It's go time.

_Right?_

He ducked his head, watching, unable to erase the amusement coiling in his eye. It was a new taste as skin touched skin, in exchange for something more. Rolling tongues and parted lips, they were searching for something that the other had.

Maybe it was all just hidden behind that shell of human flesh.

"What if…"

"Hm…?"

"What if God came in?"

Their lips separated, leaving a trail of translucent remnants to glisten on their mouths. Rabi almost laughed at the preposition, if not for the fear of breaking the strange atmosphere they had. He leaned down; hair prickling the other's pink cheeks as he glided a slippery tongue along his neatly curved neck.

"Then we better give him a good show, Yuu."

"He may not enjoy it though…" Kanda muttered absentmindedly, almost in a serious tune as he pulled Rabi's headband off. With a mindless toss to the side, it landed right beside Mugen, still placed on its stand from this morning's practice where the grass was still damp with dew. And then Rabi's words brought him back, bringing him back into the heated room where there were no cicadas hidden behind each curtain of leaves.

"It will hurt." Kanda raised a brow at that, his neck curved and his hair fluttered.

"I heal fast." Rabi's eye briefly rested on the glowing pink at the corner of the room.

The flower bloomed, pink petals gently flowing with sturdy energy. Kanda's life energy was an aqua scent that swirled and curved in the hourglass, twisting and winding around the pink like a living creature that didn't deserve a life.

He looked back down, and the single message he received from the Japanese beneath him was a simple sentence, simpler than anything he has ever needed to put down in his logs. No reason, no explanation, just a statement of: _I am still alive._

Still living, still breathing, still bleeding from inside out.

This was still a life worth living.

_I know._

It was passed through a green eye, exactly the same hue as those sea glass you find lying beneath a sprinkle of golden sand. Not another word needed to be swapped, because Kanda knew as clearly as Rabi that the two understood each other more than any of them would've liked. Perhaps that was one of the reasons behind their actions. But those were consequences neither of them cared for at that very moment as they turned back to the task at hands.

Ready.

Steady.

_Go._

Skin, bone, and flesh were all reduced to nothing as they came into contact with all the layers of pleasures in between. And through all the levels of hell underground, sinners have their ways of getting out. Hush… be quiet. Keep it a secret and God would never have to know, that's a plan they decided to take part in.

Desire and lust.

It surfaced to pools of blue and green like bubbles from deep beneath the ocean. The room continued to burn with an unnatural heat and the two were melting, hands lazily working its way through shirts and pants. Heavy fabrics, one at a time. No rush, none at all. Just one article at a time, they slowly sort through it all.

This was a time to relax, realize that there were more to this war than the demons lurking just beneath the corners. They were real people, living on the brink of death; they had more wishes left hanging than anyone else. If they couldn't finish their last hopes, they could at least take things as they came.

One at a time, take it one at a time.

"Shush…" He placed a slender finger between the other's red lips. "Don't cry out."

He bit back any sounds that tried to escape past his pursed lips as he received a tender kiss at the base of his neck.

The satisfaction from the heated passion building up in the room made his eyes slide close with dazed bliss. He could barely tell what was happening, let alone understand, he just simply followed Rabi's hands, his quiet murmurs of instructions and followed as expected, just with a hint of clumsiness. It has been a while.

And then.

Heat.

That was all they could feel.

Whether it was from their heavy pants or gasps, he felt warmth pouring on to their skin. Heavy liquid heat gliding across their bodies. And then hot burning lips that scorched a delicate trail down his back, ripping the turmoil inside into bits. The heavy air pinned them down and the stars outside watched with a careless glint.

Hot, it was hot.

Hotter than he ever felt, hotter than the fresh Akuma blood that would drip down his cheeks. And it was most definitely hotter than the burning metal of Mugen as it melted into the Noah's tainted soul. His cheeks were pink from the lack of ventilation, the heat just kept pouring down on him, silencing the cries deep within his throat.

Beads of perspiration, he reached out to brush the sweat from his current partner's curtain of black. His skin felt hot, pink decorated with tinges of red. The room was suffocating, dark and hot as nothing stirred but the two bodies on the bed.

A sharp intake of breath as time dragged on slower than before. Fingernails scratched horrid red lines, crescent moons digging deeper into skin and flesh.

It hurts.

Pain, pain, pain.

They could both feel it. Desire as pain finally caught up to them.

The agonizing taunt as it licked at his insides, slowly but surely, just not fast enough for his taste. His pupils flickered with black stars. Moving to an uncoordinated dance, dots moved in, waltzing terribly with clumsy side steps to another song. He could feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

And in the back of his mind, he saw the lotus, flowing in a serene pool of his tears. Moving as it mocked his pain. He saw red as something crashed upon his mouth.

It was hot, heated pain flicking at their lips.

In a manner of comfort where words could not produce, Rabi made his way back into his mind. Slithering a destructive past through the layers of confusion in his head. The red head with his ink pen and toxic touches shoved the lotus into its hourglass before resuming his concentration.

"Id—iot…" He stopped for a pant that pressured to be let out. "You… a-are hurting… me."

Their voices were tender echoes that reverberated in the still air.

"Sorry…" He murmured against the skin of his bare shoulder. "It will be over soon."

And neither one of them was disappointed in the least.

The feverish heat came back, this time like a freshly lit match that burned its way through them both. Hot, hot, hot, they could no longer return. Just a little more and the brink of life and death was pushed over, tearing through the air to land with a splendid splash.

Black and white stars blinking in the night.

They clouded his blue eyes and ate away at his green one. Their bodies curved to fit the other, pulling together before pulling back. Skin against skin, flesh against flesh. The pain was there still, nagging and burning between their tangled legs. A final tip and one last push and they fell, right into the deep pits of hell where the fire waited, flaming as their lips came together for one last scorching kiss.

And then there were the refreshing waves of pleasure.

XXX Kuro

Hehe... This isn't even worth blushing over XDDD It was a terribly vague description of sex, and not even a mention of any male body parts…opps! XD But it really was fun, I guess school really can pressure you into doing something you never imagined yourself to do! Please review; I am ubber nervous, as this is my first 'real' attempt at a 'supposed' lemon. (Why are there so many quotations? D:)


End file.
